


The darkness is spreading

by jamesm97



Series: Dark Stiles surfaces [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Darkness Around Stiles's Heart, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Leaves, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness is seeping through his bones pushing and pushing till he's ready to end it all. He decides it's better to cut ties with his past and cut everyone out no more friend and no more mr nice Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkness is spreading

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say a very big thank you to my wonderful and amazing Beta who will be betaing this series for me jankenmor and he can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/users/jankenmor/pseuds/jankenmor

Darkness is slowly taking over, it’s seeping into his bones.

 

It’s surrounding his heart even more. He feels it constantly; hates how he can’t notice it in his friends.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s feeling this bad when Scott and Alison seem perfectly fine compared to him.

 

He was the one who should be okay, he’d always known who his anchor was after all; he had known it since third grade. 

 

And yet here he is sitting against the tub contemplating cutting himself. Perhaps he’ll feel something other then the anger and hatred as well as the pure lust to cause others pain. 

 

He knows his thoughts aren’t normal but as he tried to get Scott to help him he was dismissed. (“Not now Stiles, I’m going to the movie with friends.”) 

Once again he’s replaced with another girl, even the position as ‘best friend’ was taken by Isaac fucking Laahey. 

 

The same person that stole Allison, you would never catch Stiles do that he was to goddamn loyal –He respected the bro code. 

The darkness inside him is opening doors- possibilities he would never consider before. He knows a way out now, he can’t handle the bullshit called the supernatural. He won’t let his father get pulled (killed) by it too. 

 

He needs to cut all his ties, needs to stop going head first into danger for people who doesn’t even consider him worthy of a thanks. 

So he starts out with a text –simple enough really. First one to go; Scotty boy.

Scott 20:33   
[MSG] I’m fucking done, this friendship is over. Need help researching, well Lydia’s smarter then me anyways. 

Of course Scotty doesn’t reply, probarbly too busy being an angsty werewolf who doesn’t have time for his ‘pathetic’ sidekick. Derek’s turn now;

To sourwolf 20:35  
[MSG] Hey sourwolf, I’m out of this supernatural bullshit just so you know. Need research done? Well that’s not my problem. 

 

And Derek doesn’t reply, after all –he’s the big bad pathetic wolf. .

To Lydia 20:37  
[MSG] I’m sorry Lydia I can’t do this anymore I can’t be a part of this crazy supernatural world anymore. And we can’t be friends but we never were anyways, just don’t talk to me. In fact, don’t even fucking look at me.

Ironically Lydia answers him, he’s surprised –after all, she’s the girl who ignored for years and this once she answers when nobody else does. Without checking it out, he destroyes the small brick that contained all of his phone memories –it’s cheaper then getting a whole new phone at least.

 

He uses the mountain ash (previously secured in his underwear drawer, he hopes the werewolves smells his dirty clothes –the fuckers) on the window to prevent them from entering. 

His dad gets home at 9 PM, Stiles muses that he needs to talk about him for help to making changes. He’d already decided to go shopping (using his trust fund which his mother left to him) wanting to become new, new Stiles, new friends, and most importantly; Not being Mr. I’m okay with being your doormath. Stiles was not afraid of playing dirty to get them off his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it please check out my other fics I approeciate all comments kudos and subscribes


End file.
